Las crónicas del samurái vagabundo en la era Meiji
by Dei-chan186
Summary: Himura Kenshin, un vagabundo errante, conoce a Kaoru quien estaba buscando a 'Battousai' por el hecho de manchar el nombre de su escuela de Kendo "Kamiya Kashin" el cual protege la vida.Lo que más le sorprende a Kenshin es el conocer a un joven llamado Kenji,el cual tiene bastante parecido con él. ¿Lograrán capturar a 'Battousai? ¿Quién es realmente el vagabundo con la cicatriz?
1. El vagabundo que llegó a Tokio

¡Hola de nuevo! y ya regresé después de una larga temporada, publicando el fic que siempre he querido que lo leyeran, pero como todo pollo miedoso hipster cobarde que se oculta en el gallinero, no tuve valor; pero ahora que me he tomado mi buen desayuno y pensándolo fríamente (naaah,mentira XD) decidí hacerlo. Ojalá lo disfruten

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al estúpido y sensual Nobuhiro Watsuki :D

Pd: La gente está muy loca o_O

* * *

Tokio, 1878

Habían pasado once años desde que comenzó la época dela restauración y todo (casi todo) andaba en paz. Ya casi no abundaban los samuráis porque se les había prohibido llevar espadas, por ser uno de los reglamentos del emperador y del gobierno.

En las calles de la misma ciudad, se encontraba caminando un señor de aspecto samurái, debido por la coleta baja que tenía amarrada en su cabello y especialmente por la espada que portaba en su cintura.

Sus ropas estaban algo gastadas y estaba un poco despeinado, a pesar de haberse amarrado el cabello. Lo que más llamaba la atención aparte de la espada, era aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz que llevaba en su mejilla izquierda.

– ¡Battousai! –Surgió una mujer llevando un bokken en sus manos detrás de él, sorprendiéndole un poco –Al fin te tengo…

El vagabundo se volteó a verla; era una kendoka que portaba una espada de madera en sus manos, un arma justo para golpear a su agresor. Su cabellera era oscura y tenía peinado una coleta alta.

– ¿Oro? –Preguntó algo aturdido.

– ¿Oro? –Repitió sin entender pero luego, su expresión se tornó más molesta que en el principio – ¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manchar el nombre de mí escuela?!

La kendoka se dispuso a atacarlo repetidas veces, pero lastimosamente, su oponente (¿?) los esquivaba fácilmente sin esfuerzo; hasta cuando se disponía a atacar por enfrente, el señor sujetó la hoja de la espada de madera con sus manos. La mujer se sorprendió, y creyó por un momento, que este sería su fin.

– Un vagabundo… -Musitó, mientras que la kendoka poseía un rostro de confusión – Yo soy un vagabundo, no un asesino.

Soltó la hoja del arma que portaba la mujer, quien ella misma, se encontraba en un leve estado de confusión. El señor le sonrió cálidamente.

– ¡Pruébalo! –Exclamó exigente.

– Bueno…está bien…

Desenvainó su espada ante la presencia de ella, que, por un momento, se sobresaltó pero resultó que…

– No muestra filo – Observó perpleja – No es una espada común…

– Es una espada de filo invertido – Explicó, sonriendo – No creo que se pueda matar con esto, señorita –Volvió a envainar su espada – ¿Verdad?

– N-no… –No encontró argumentos para explicarle, falló otra vez –Pero...

A lo lejos, se oía una alarma proveniente de la policía, queriendo decir que había peligro por esa zona. La kendoka lo pudo confirmar al escuchar algunas voces diciendo: "¡A él!" y algunas veces "¡No lo dejen escapar!"

– ¡Esta vez es él! –Exclamó, saliendo de la vista del ruonin – ¡Kenji, vamos!

– ¡Si! –Afirmó un joven desconocido para el, siguiéndola. Portaba un bokken en la mano.

No logró distinguirlo bien, debido a la rapidez con la que se fue. Curioso por intentar descubrir la situación, se dignó a seguirles.

Mientras tanto, un hombre de gran estatura, atacaba o, si fuese necesario, mataba a todos los policías que interfirieran en su camino.

Ellos mismos, atónitos, no sabían que hacer, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban siendo asesinados por aquel monstruo sanguinario.

Una mujer se le abalanzó con ayuda de su arma de madera, seguida por un joven. Su actual oponente, bloqueó el ataque para luego enviarla a unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó algo preocupado el joven que la seguía.

– Sí… –Jadeó un poco cansada, por la energía gastada en todo el trayecto – ¡Te destruiré!

Le intentó atacar con toda la rapidez que poseía, pero el hombre, más hábil, cortó la espada de madera con su arma blanca para hacerle una herida en el costado, provocando así, que gotas de sangre salpicaran el suelo.

Kaoru se sostenía la herida con su mano, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

– ¡Mamá! –Exclamó alarmado su hijo, para luego mirarlo furtivamente– Maldito… ¡Me las pagarás!

– ¿Qué vas a hacerme con ese juguete chiquillo? –Habló el agresor enmascarado (¿nunca les dije que estaba cubierto por una máscara? Pues ahora lo saben)

Kenji estaba muy furioso, pero, poniéndose a pensar bien, era verdad… no podría hacerle añicos con el bokken. Apretó los dientes algo impotente por no hacer nada. Con gran agilidad, le lanzó un certero puñetazo a 'Battousai' mientras que este mismo, se alejaba un poco por el impacto.

– Uh… –Jadeó el joven –Te lo merecías

'Battousai' posó su mano en la mejilla donde le había golpeado, le había dolido…le había dolido, pero se las iba a pagar.

– ¡Mocoso! –Se enfureció de sobremanera– ¡Esto te va a doler!

El hombre enmascarado de gran estatura, le iba a proporcionar un golpe, pero, Kenji le había esquivado eficazmente. Furioso por eso, y aprovechando la distracción del menor, le agarró del gi mientras lo alzaba y le pegaba fuertemente en el estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre. Luego, lo azotó furtivamente contra el suelo, para luego, traspasarle la espada en el pecho.

– ¡Kenji! ¡Kenji! –Gritó la kendoka llorando– Kenji…

La mujer se arrodilló, dejando caer lágrimas de tristeza en el suelo, sentía como si mil dagas se incrustaran en todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera la herida en el abdomen que se estaba sujetando con una mano, superaba eso.

Antes de que el hombre encapuchado lo matase, un sujeto de cabellera pelirroja, detuvo su ataque con su espada así, salvándole la vida al menor. Este mismo, se encontraba petrificado en el suelo.

– ¡Señor vagabundo! –Exclamó aliviada, viendo que su hijo estaba con bien.

– No permitiré… ¡Que le arrebate la vida! –El señor pelirrojo tenía una expresión muy seria.

El espadachín pelirrojo lo atacó, dejándole en el suelo. Su nuevo contrincante, pudo reaccionar cuando el ruonin descubrió la hoja de la espada, y esta estaba posicionada en su cuello.

– Mi turno… –Por un momento, sus ojos se tornaron ámbares– Para atacar

Tanto como madre e hijo quedaron estupefactos viendo la escena (Kenji ya se encontraba sentado) el ataque que hizo aquel vagabundo fue demasiado rápido, tanto que ni los dos lograron verlo con claridad.

El lugar quedó en silencio, tal vez esperando a que el espadachín de la cicatriz, se dignara a matarlo o algo por el estilo.

Unos pitidos provenientes de la policía, alertaron a los presentes, y el ruonin apenas pudo darse cuenta de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer, así que, envainó su espada para evitarse problemas.

La mujer kendoka y Kenji, se pusieron de pie atónitos.

'Battousai', dándose cuenta de los problemas que llegaría a tener si se queda por más tiempo, se dió a la fuga, empujando a la mujer kendoka justamente en la herida, provocando que se desmayara.

– ¡Mamá!

– Será mejor irnos… –Suspiró, viendo como la pila de policías, se venían acercando –Yo ayudaré a cargar a la señorita.

El joven apenas alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba un poco aturdido por los golpes que le dio ese sujeto grandulón y feo, no lo había visto sin la máscara antes, pero de seguro ha de ser bien feo para que lo oculte debajo de una máscara. El ruonin se dispuso a cargarla por la espalda, mientras caminaba seguido por Kenji.

Los policías pasaron corriendo al lado de ellos, centrándose en arrestar al criminal.

– Está perdiendo mucha sangre, será mejor que nos apresuremos –Propuso el pelirrojo de coleta baja – ¿Podría señalarme donde queda su casa?

– Um… si –Asintió, adelantándose un poco, mientras llevaba un bokken destruido en sus manos y otro en su cintura.

Lo guió hasta un dojo, el cual, señalaba su nombre en un letrero tradicional diciendo: "Escuela de kendo estilo: Kamiya Kashin Ryu"

Ingresaron, hasta quedar en la habitación de ella, mientras la acostaba en un futón.

– Sé como intervenirle la herida… ¿Podría traer una cubeta con agua? Ah, y unos paños por favor

– Si –Afirmó, luego de esto, fue a recolectar los objetos necesarios.

– Veamos… –El ruonin sacó delicadamente, el gi dela kendoka y observó que la herida estaba cubierta por vendas que ella acostumbra cubrirse: desde los senos, hasta su estómago – ¿Oro?

Comenzó a descubrir el vendaje lentamente, su objetivo era hacerlo hasta el punto de que llegasen a los senos.

– Oiga ¿Qué está haciendo? –Kenji preguntó amenazante con un tic en el ojo – ¿Señor?

– ¡Oro! – El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y miró a Kenji – Pues, revisando la herida ¿por qué?

– Sus manos no me dicen lo mismo –Señaló con su dedo índice lo que estaba haciendo. –Con que… ¿revisando?

Le había desatado la venda completamente, y de paso, le estaba tocando los senos accidentalmente.

– ¡Oroo! –Exclamó (gritó, para ser mas exactos) – Y-yo no quería, no sabía en lo que estaba… –Quitó sus manos de ahí mientras hablaba aceleradamente y estaba muy rojo– oro

– ¡Pervertido! – Atacó oralmente, y graciosamente, con unas venas en la sien en su cabeza, mientras lo seguía señalando – ¿Qué cochinadas buscaba hacerle a mí madre mientras no estaba?

– ¡No planeaba hacerle nada! ¡lo juro! Q_Q

Después de aquella pelea de contradicciones entre ambos, el ruonin se dispuso a intervenirle la herida normalmente, ya que ahora tenía los recursos necesarios para hacerlo. Pero había un problema y ese es…

– ¿Oro? – Se volteó mirarle a Kenji, quien este lo había estado viendo últimamente– Esto…

– ¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo? –Kenji lo miró celosamente– Es mi madre ¿no es así?

– Si, pero…-Los ojos del vagabundo, brotaron graciosamente-

– Además, lo estoy vigilando, si se le llegase a ocurrir la "brillante" idea de morbosear a mí madre–Le recordó.

– Pero… ¡no soy ningún pervertido! TOT –Se defendió.

– ¡Mire lo que está tocando! –Exclamó fuertemente, mientras señalaba lo que estaba haciendo otra vez con su dedo índice – Vaya a decir de nuevo que no es un pervertido

Le estaba tocando ahí…otra vez…

– ¡Fue sin intención! ¡lo siento! –Volvió a quitar sus manos de ahí nuevamente– ¡Claro que no soy un pervertido!

– ¡Cállese usted! ¡vaya a contarle esos cuentos chinos, a su abuela! ¡viejo verde!

– Pero… mi abuelita murió… ¿Cómo le digo?

Cuando ya terminó de curarla, se dispuso a marcharse claro, con un buen regalito de Kenji que posiblemente, le quedará retumbando toda la tarde (estaba comenzando a atardecer)

– Ya me voy… – Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, con dos chichones en la cabeza– Ya terminé de curar a la señorita, buen día

Se iba dando la media vuelta para marcharse, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo.

– ¡Señor vagabundo! No se marche tan rápido –La kendoka lo detuvo, provocando para el ruonin, quedar su cuerpo de piedra durante unos instantes.

Posiblemente, ha de haber pensado que ella tal vez sabía que la manoseó accidentalmente. ¡Fue accidentalmente!

– ¡¿Oro?! Oh no ¿Qué hice? –Se dijo a sí mismo.

– Oh no, no hicistes nada malo… –Lo calmó, sonriéndole – Quería agradecerle por haberme curado.

– Si hizo algo malo… –Susurró Kenji lo suficientemente bajito, como para que nadie lo escuchase– Ese señor es un pervertido

Nadie lo escuchase…nadie lo escuchase….

– ¡No lo soy! –Protestó con una mueca graciosa.

– ¡Si lo eres! No digas que no te vi –Lo contraatacó, con venas en la sien

– ¡No!

– ¡Si!

– ¡No!

– ¡Si!

– ¡No!

– ¡Si!

– ¡Basta! –La kendoka exclamó furiosa, deteniendo la pelea verbal que tenían ambos pelirrojos –Señor vagabundo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– ¿Oro?

– No creo que su nombre sea "oro" –Rió ante esa idea.

– No, claro que no –Negó con una sonrisa nerviosa– Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin.

– Bien, Kenshin ¿por qué no te quedas en el dojo? –Propuso– En agradecimiento de lo que has hecho por mí… no creo que sea una mala persona. Además, está anocheciendo

– ¡Oro!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Kenji abrió la boca, llegando cómicamente al suelo – ¡Pero si es un viejo verde! –Infló sus cachetes– Himura no hentai

– ¡Que no es cierto! No lo es, no lo es, no lo es

– ¿Otra vez ustedes dos? –Farfulló la mujer molesta.

Y así, Himura Kenshin, se hospedó en el dojo Kamiya

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Wuuh! buano, este es el primer capítulo que he publicado hasta ahora y es el primer fic que hago un contenido extenso y que contenga más capítulos. Si les gustó, comenten *se arrodilla llorando* si no, pos también y veo que se le puede hacer para arreglarla :) toda opinión vale (felicitaciones, tomatazos, lechugazos, patadas en el trasero etc... menos insultos XD )

Ah, me olvidaba... seguro se estarán preguntando el por qué puse a Kenji en el fic; la razón es simple, porque me daba mucha pereza crear un personaje original y porque en mi mentecita medio desaliñada ya estaba Kenji en la colada (insulten a mi cerebro por esto XD)

Bueno, si más que agregar ¡nos vemos! :D


	2. La historia de Kamiya Kaoru

¡Haa! aquí regreso después de casi una semana, vaya que ha sido agotador esta mitad de semana... pero hay que darle con todo el optimismo y positivismo :D

Se les agradece por los comentarios del primer capítulo, me animaron a continuarlo (ya saben, sin reviews, no historia.Sé que es chantaje pero...ayuden a la autora T_T )

Ya no sé que más decir porque ando con un sueño, jajajajajajajajajaja

Nota: Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki

* * *

Después de haberlos calmado, por más de quince minutos (Kenji decía una y otra vez "Himura no hentai" y el ruonin le negaba rotundamente, formándose un gallinero en la habitación) pudo presentarse, como también Kenji.

Se encontraba sentada, mientras pasaba sus manos en los hombros de Kenji, quien también estaba sentado.

–Mi nombre es Kamiya Kaoru, y este es mi hijo, Kamiya Kenji

El menor miró a Kenshin con recelo.

–Mucho gusto Kaoru dono, Kenji chan

–¡No con el chan! –Le saltaron varias venas en la sien en la cabeza de Kenji– No soy tan pequeño, tengo doce años–Se detuvo pensando un poco –Bueno… tengo once ¡pero cumpliré los doce! (el próximo año xD )

–Lo siento…Kenji chan – Kenshin se apresuró a taparse la boca para que no se notase el "chan" o eso creía el-

Kenji le miró de reojo, su mirada hacia Kenshin no era tan bonita que digamos.

–Me voy, permiso…

Se levantó y salió de la habitación de Kaoru, un tanto furioso.

–¿Oro? – Kenshin lo vio salir– No quería ofenderle

–Disculpadme, pero Kenji es así –Reparó Kaoru– Se enoja por cualquier motivo, ya se le pasará –Le sonrió– No se preocupe…

–Pero no creo que sea por eso, Kaoru dono –Negó– Ha estado así hace rato –Recordó, incluso mucho antes de revisar a Kaoru, ya estaba así– Parece que me odia

–Oh…eso, Kenji se comporta de esa manera con todos los hombres que intenten acercarse a mí –Sonrió cálidamente, su hijo, vaya sobreprotector. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó tan pronto como había venido– Verá… le contaré esto…

–¿Está segura Kaoru dono?

–Si, usted es un hombre de buen corazón y se que puedo confiar

–Oh no, no me trate de usted, trátame de tú –Le corrigió Kenshin con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Está bien… –Afirmó– Todo comenzó así. Me habían prometido con alguien desde que nací

–¿Por qué?

–Porque teníamos algunos problemas económicos, la única opción considerable era ponerme en compromiso.

–Vaya…

–El ayudó mucho a la economía de la familia. Un día, cuando tenía catorce años él… –Bajó la cabeza, no queriendo recordar lo sucedido –Me violó y así fue, como tiempo después, tuve a Kenji…

Kenshin se sorprendió cuando escuchó las últimas palabras antes de terminar la historia… la habían violado, eso fue triste, una joven como ella, pero…

–Pero… ¿y su padre? ¿no hizo nada? –Preguntó incrédulo – ¿y su madre?

–Mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía seis años, y mi padre, al enterarse de que me embarazó, me hicieron casar de inmediato…para que los demás no rumoreen por el pueblo sobre la situación. Cuando papá murió en medio de una guerra que tenía que asistir, el sujeto nos abandonó…tanto a Kenji que sólo tenía cuatro años, como a mí –Sus ojos se apagaron recordando aquel hecho– Pero… ¿sabes Kenshin? No me arrepiento de haber tenido a Kenji

–Que triste, tuvo que criarlo sola sin ayuda de nadie… –Se compadeció – ¿Pero sabe que está vivo? ¿se preocupó por almenos…?

–No. No nos envió ni dinero, ni comida, absolutamente nada –Respondió con cierto rencor– Además, no me interesa ahora si esté vivo o no, después de todo, ya me separé de él

–¿Y Kenji?

–¿Ah?

–¿Cómo reaccionó?

–Le odia, debido a que nunca se preocupó por nosotros, mucho menos por mí; desde ese momento, nunca ha aceptado que un hombre se llegase a acercar a mí, mucho menos para cortejarme. Me sorprende que no te haya botado del dojo, como a los demás –Rió-

–¿Oro? Pero sí me mira feo T_T

–Es normal… –Respondió en un tono cálido– Siempre ha sido así, por miedo de que me pase lo mismo que la vez anterior

–¿No cree más conveniente que sería mejor marcharme? –Sonrió nerviosamente-

–¿Por qué?

–Le molestaría mucho a Kenji… y no quiero que lo haga por mí

–Que se acostumbre, yo soy la dueña del dojo y de esta casa, por bajo ningún concepto puede botarlo

–Demo… Kaoru-dono

–¡Ya dije!

–Pe-pero…

–¿Podría salir de mí habitación? Necesito cambiarme –Cambió de tema con una sonrisa-

–Si… –Le resbaló una gota en la sien estilo anime.

Kenshin salió de la habitación mientras cerraba la puerta deslizante.

Paseó por toda la casa, hasta cuando se detuvo en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Al ingresar, encontró a Kenji, quien estaba practicando las técnicas el estilo de la escuela.

Lo siguió observando, el joven parecía ser muy bueno con la espada. Sonrió.

–Vaya, eres muy bueno –Habló Kenshin.

El menor lo observó sorprendido, mientras se volteaba a verlo… no recordaba haberlo visto por aquí.

–Gracias…supongo – Dejó de entrenar, mientras dejaba la shinai en su lugar – ¿Está disfrutando de su estadía en el dojo? – Preguntó con un poco de recelo.

–Em… –Musitó inseguro– Kenji…

–¿Si?

–Discúlpame…

–¿Eh? –No entendió mucho a lo que quiso decir – ¿Por qué? ¿porque se va a quedar en el dojo para aprovecharse de mi madre? ¿es eso?

–Entiendo mucho que esté molesto, pero no estoy aquí por intenciones de hacerle eso a Kaoru-dono –Sonrió

–¿Entonces? Es lo único que sabe hacer la gente ahora…–Insistió con rencor, oprimiendo fuertemente los puños – hacer que confíen para luego apuñalarlos sin piedad

Kenshin le entendió. Kenji estaba así porque su padre le abandonó, y a Kaoru también, además que no se supo nada de él desde entonces. Kenshin en el fondo tenía la intención de llevarse bien con Kenji, para que tal vez entienda que no todas las personas son iguales a él…bueno, no era el mejor ejemplo, pero haría lo posible para que entablase almenos, amistad con él.

–No es cierto, Kenji –Negó su idea– Entiendo tu odio hacia tu padre y a las personas ahora ¿pero crees que todos son así, al igual que tu padre?

El joven pelirrojo se sorprendió, y momentáneamente, llegó a quedarse sin palabras ¿cómo sabía dela historia entre lo ocurrido, hace ocho años? ¿Quién le contó?

–Fue mi madre ¿verdad? –Bajó la cabeza– ¡A usted no le conviene mis sentimientos hacia la gente!

El lugar quedó en silencio.

–… Tiene razón –Dijo Kenshin– Me vuelvo a disculpar, lo siento mucho por entrometerme en asuntos que no me competen

Kenshin le sonrió, mientras que el menor quedó atónito por la reacción de él. Alzó la cabeza, su rostro expresaba lo cuan sorprendido estaba.

–¡No tiene derecho a estar con mi madre! – Reaccionó bruscamente– ¡Nadie lo tiene! ¡ella es mía! ¿oíste?

Kenji salió corriendo tan pronto dijo esas palabras; al tanto que Kenshin, veía como salía del dojo.

Kenshin sólo se digno a sonreír.

Rato más tarde, Kaoru salió de su habitación; se extrañó mucho al no notar la presencia de Kenji y Kenshin cerca.

–¡Kenji! –Le llamaba mientras los buscaba– ¡Kenshin! ¿Dónde están?

Los siguió buscando, hasta cuando, encontró una nota en el tatami de la sala de entrenamiento.

"Disculpe si no alcancé a despedirme de usted personalmente,

Pero Sesha cree que Kaoru-dono no le dejaría ir tan fácil de gozaru.

Sesha piensa que es una molestia, no, una molestia y un estorbo para usted y Kenji de gozaru.

Mis más sinceras disculpas de gozaru.

Atte: Himura Kenshin"

Kaoru se entristeció un poco por el que se haya ido, pero… ¿por qué entristecerse por él? Si es un vagabundo; un vagabundo viaja siempre errante ¿verdad?

Su rostro fue cambiando drásticamente de tristeza, a enojo.

–¡Tonto! Ya le había dicho que todo estaba bajo control –Notó algo en la carta, algo que no había leído – ¿Uh?

"Posdata: Hice unas tortas de arroz que están en la cocina, en agradecimiento.

Esto…lamento de nuevo si me metí en la cocina sin su permiso :3 "

Le bajó una gota en la sien cómicamente, no era necesario disculparse por eso.

Fue a la cocina y visualizó que realmente estaban tortas de arroz hechas, en una bandeja. Cogió uno que estaba en el cesto, mientras se mandaba un trozo a la boca.

–Que tierno es… ¡Pero si están muy buenos! –Lo saboreó, pero ahora, una nueva duda tenía, carcomiéndole la mente – ¿Dónde estará Kenji?

Mientras tanto, Kenji se encontraba caminando en uno de los callejones de Tokio, sin darse cuenta, que la noche ya estaba presente en la ciudad. De pronto, cuatro hombres corpulentos se acercaban a él, uno de ellos parecía ser el jefe, y Kenji le reconocía muy bien.

–¡Battousai! –Exclamó, retrocediendo un poco– ¿Qué quieren ahora?

–¡Hey muchacho! No te alteres –Habló uno de esos hombres –No te haremos nada, claro…si cooperas

Aquel hombre desfundó su Katana, mientras que, Kenji se iba alejando un poco más.

–¡Aléjense! O… –Kenji acabó de notar que no portaba su espada de madera –Uh…

–Mocoso… ¡No nos estés mandando! –Vociferó otro de ellos con voz amenazante– No te creas mucho

–¡Miren! Ni siquiera tiene su juguete –Otro de los hombres se burló de él– No nos podrá hacernos nada, aunque quisiese

–Todos ellos se burlaban ante lo ocurrido. Lo que no sabían era que este "mocoso" tenía un as bajo la manga. Sonrió de lado, para luego cambiar de expresión a uno natural.

–Bien…me rindo –Se acercó hacia ellos, pero enseguida, sacaron sus armas excepto el jefe – ¡Tranquilos! Todo paz, no tengo ningún arma– Alza los brazos– ¿Ven?

Se paró frente a 'Battousai', tuvo que alzar su rostro para verle la cara ¡Era monstruosamente gigante! Tendría un buen papel para participar de gorila.

–Eres un buen chico… –"felicitó" –No como tu madre…

Tiempo más tarde, el menor fue siguiendo a la banda de malhechores. Tenía razón, planeaban raptarlo, pero conseguiría salvarse de esta. Se detuvo.

–¡Battousai! –Le llamó, pues estaba detrás de todos ellos. Tenía una expresión seria.

El aludido se volteó, mientras que el pelirrojo, rápidamente sacó una daga que tenía escondido en su gi y velozmente logró herirle un ojo. Después de esto, se fue, huyendo tan rápidamente como sus piernas le permitían.

–¡Atrápenlo! ¡No lo dejen escapar! – Ordenó, mientras se tapaba el ojo herido con su mano, llenándose esta, lentamente, de sangre.

Uno de ellos, eficazmente, le logró atrapar, dejándole en el suelo.

–¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó victorioso, uno de los malhechores– ¿Qué hacemos con él?

–¡Suéltenme! –Kenji se trataba de zafar por todos los medios.

–Golpéenlo –Exigió.

El sujeto quien le había atrapado, lo levantó mientras posicionaba sus manos hacia atrás. Otro de los malhechores, más corpulento que el resto, le mandó un certero puñetazo a su rostro. Luego, llegaron más para golpearle en todo el cuerpo severamente.

Kenshin logró observar tal escena… ¿estaba viendo mal o era Kenji raptado por los malhechores del falso Battousai? … ¡Era Kenji!

Los sujetos, ahora se llevaban al joven arrastrándolo. Kenji, apenas consciente, vio a Kenshin que este mismo se encontraba petrificado.

–¡Señor Kenshin! ¡señor Kenshin! –Gritaba– ¡ayúdeme! ¡por favor!

–¡Kenji! –Logró reaccionar.

Kenshin de inmediato, con ayuda de su espada, derribó a todos los que tenían sujeto a Kenji, todos, excepto dos: 'Battousai' y el hombre más corpulento llamado "Fudo"

–¿Estás bien? –Kenshin aún mantenía la espada descubierta con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le tendía la mano. Kenji se había caído – ¿te han herido?

Kenji negó con la cabeza. Estaba totalmente sorprendido, aquel señor era muy hábil, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había derribado a los sujetos que lo llevaban ¿Quién era realmente Kenshin?

–E-estoy bien… –Le sonrió levemente, pero su rostro cambió a uno de espanto– ¡Cuidado!

Era muy tarde, cuando Kenshin acababa de reaccionar, varios dardos se incrustaron en su cuerpo. No tardarían en hacerle efecto.

–¡Señor Ken…! –No alcanzó a decir más, debido a que 'Battousai' le había dado un golpe justamente en el punto débil del cuello, dejándole inconsciente-

–¡Kenji! – Exclamó, sin poder moverse mucho-

Todos los malhechores, junto con 'Battousai' (no me pregunten como de una se levantaron como si nada) se marcharon rápidamente con su nuevo "rehén"

–¡Kenji! – Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Lo sé, lo sé ¡fuí muy cruel con Kenji! pero más cruel fue mi cerebro por habérsele ocurrido tal atrocidad :O (dramatismo mode: on)

Buaaaaaaano, he leído sus reviews y unas decían que se esperaban que Kenji fuera el hijo de Kenshin otras con dudas y otras de " ¿quién fue el desgraciado? :O " y por eso me he quedado pensando (y por eso no he actualizado XD) "¿lo dejo como estaba?... ¿o bien cambio toooda la historia por eso?" pero, me decidí dejarlo como estaba, ya saben, para dejar más dramatismo XD *algunas personas apuntándome con tomates* ¡Hey! tiene un lado bueno, puede que cambie la historia eue *me dejan de apuntar*

Y a plenas 23:12pm es que termino esto, aparte que no he actualizado porque tenía que ayudar a una prima a rendir un test de aprobación (¡sólo tengo 13 años! ¡sobre-explotación! okno XD)

Y esto es todo. Dejen reviews: tomatazos, lechugazos, bombas lacrimógenas, medias apestosas ¡lo que sea! todo para saber que les pareció XD (menos insultos)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ja-ne


	3. Confusión

¡Buenas noches Quito! ok no, aquí he regresado después de mil años luz. Veran, he demorado porque primero tenía que estar como trotamundos y luego el internet se va y luego me coge la gripe griperiana y luego me coge la depre que no puedo ser buena autora... en fin. He regresado con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les agrade :3

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (excepto los de rellenito que van a aparecer por hay XDD) Le pertenecen al mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki :D

* * *

El alba comenzaba a salir mientras Kaoru estaba esperando a Kenji (y posiblemente, a Kenshin) en la salida del dojo. Tenía peinado una coleta baja en su cabello y en ello, se hizo una trenza.

Su cara se notaba muy angustiada y preocupada.

– ¿Dónde estarás…Kenji? –Se preguntó a sí misma – Es muy extraño todo esto…–Su cara se tornó molesta– ¡¿Acaso no nota que tiene a una madre esperándole?! –Luego se torno cómicamente triste– ¿Por qué le haces esto a tu madre? Mi pobrecito hijo, ¿dónde estará?

De repente, una flecha pasó velozmente cerca del rostro de Kaoru, estrellándose el objeto contra la puerta del dojo.

– ¿Huh? Una carta… – Sacó la flecha, observando que esta llevaba atada una carta –Veamos…

Desenvolvió el papel, que contenía lo siguiente:

"Para Kamiya Kaoru:

Seguramente, se estará preguntando que será del paradero de su hijo ¿no es así?

El muchacho está cautivo, con nosotros, posiblemente no salga dentro de un buen tiempo.

¿Por qué lo capturamos? Usted sabe que tengo una venta pendiente, así que…

¡Hagamos un trato!

Si me vende su dojo, su hijo no tendrá riesgo de nada, y estará sano y salvo con usted.

Pero…al contrario, no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

Decida sabiamente, la vida de su hijo está en riesgo.

Atte: Hiruma Gohei"

– Él…–Farfulló entre dientes– ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –Estaba a punto de romper la carta, como si no hubiese un mañana cuando…– ¡Me faltó leer algo!

"Posdata: Si desea colaborar, la dirección es en el templo abandonado de Tokio"

No pudo más. Gritó con venas palpitantes en la sien, mientras rompía la carta en trocitos.

¿Vender su dojo? No podía, no puede ni quiere, debido que ese lugar es patrimonio familiar. Su padre lo había construido con el sudor de su frente, un estilo de kendo que no mata,tenía como objetivo proteger la vida.

Iba a echarse a llorar de la impotencia, cuando divisó a lo lejos que un hombre se acercaba hacia ella. Lo reconoció, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

– ¡Kenshin!

– Kaoru-dono… –Caminó hacia ella–Es muy de mañana, debería descansar

Kaoru dejó de sonreír, para luego bajar la cabeza.

– Se llevaron a Kenji… – Comenzó a temblar, no se sabía si era de rabia, o de tristeza– Ese maldito…

Kaoru sintió que sorpresivamente, unos brazos la rodeaban, e identificó que era Kenshin quien la estaba abrazando. Mientras que él, no sabía por qué lo hacía, sentía que debería protegerla, que debería ayudarla; pero por otra parte, se sentía culpable.

– Ken…–Susurró Kaoru– shin…

– Lo siento –Se disculpó– Fue mi culpa… Kaoru-dono

– No te entiendo… – Arqueó levemente la ceja, mientras lo veía a los ojos. Se sonrojó un poco– ¿qué quieres…decir?

– Por mi culpa…por mi culpa, Kenji ha sido raptado–La abrazó más fuerte– Lo fue…

– ¿Qué?

– Hice todo lo que pude pero…–Bajó la cabeza– Pero…

Se sorprendió ante la explicación de Kenshin. Así que él había presenciado todo. Iba a decir palabra alguna, pero él continuó.

– Aún recuerdo esas palabras…–Siguió– Me pidió ayuda... y no logré hacerlo…

Se separó de ella, mientras bajaba más la cabeza, impotente. Kaoru notó que apretaba los dientes, se sentía demasiado mal, parece que se había encariñado mucho con su hijo.

Acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Kenshin; este mismo pensaba que lo iba a abofetear, pero resultó que…

– Hiciste todo lo que pudiste a tu alcance –Le consoló con voz suave, mientras acariciaba su mejilla– y te lo agradezco mucho –Le sonrió, sonrojada– …Kenshin…

– Pero…– Alzó la vista hacia ella, sorprendido– pude haber hecho más…

**Templo Shinto abandonado, Tokio.**

Se sintió adolorido, su memoria le fallaba ¿qué había pasado? Callejón…Battousai… hombres…golpes…Kenshin….espada….dardos…. ¡dardos!

– ¡Señor Kenshin! –Kenji se despertó sobresaltado– ¿dónde está?

– Vaya, al fin despiertas –Uno de los hombres de 'Battousai' llamado Hoshinosuke, le sonreía burlonamente– ¿Qué soñabas?

– ¡¿Dónde está el señor Kenshin?! –Se sentó – ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! –

Intentó moverse, pero notó que estaba atado con una soga por todo el cuerpo, exceptuando la cabeza y cuello.

– ¿Huh?

– ¿Kenshin? –Hoshinosuke arqueó una ceja– ¿quién es Kenshin?

– Debe ser el espadachín de la otra noche –Respondió 'Battousai'

– ¡Battousai! –Kenji escupió ese nombre con rabia

– O también puedes llamarme... –Se sacó la máscara, mostrando su rostro (y su ojo cortado, tapado por un parche)–Hiruma Gohei

– ¿Gohei?

**Dojo Kamiya, Tokio.**

Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban bebiendo té en la sala. En eso, Kaoru le explicó los detalles de la carta que recibió en la mañana.

– ¿Quién es Gohei? –Kenshin preguntó con curiosidad–Claro, si se puede saber

– Era estudiante del dojo, cuando mí padre aún era maestro del dojo– Comenzó a narrar Kaoru, bebiendo un sorbo de té– un día, Gohei quebrantó las reglas del dojo y como consecuencia, mi padre le dejó el pulgar derecho inservible, impidiéndole continuar practicar con la espada

– Vaya…–Tomó un poco de té– ¿qué pasó después para que ahora quiera su dojo?

– Su odio hacia la escuela Kamiya Kashin creció y ahora está buscando a toda costa derrocar el dojo, uno de sus planes es hacer que lo venda para hacer de su antojo

– Aún si fuese poniendo como rehén a Kenji –Kenshin dejó el envase en la mesa – eso es malo… y… ¿quién es ese 'Battousai'?

– Surgió recién hace seis meses, no sé como hizo para aprender el estilo de nuestra escuela, que actualmente, lo usa para sus asesinatos callejeros

– ¿Oro?

– Es por eso que mi objetivo es atraparlo, y hacer que pague–Kaoru imitó la acción de Kenshin– Es por eso que el dojo ha perdido estudiantes y está tachado como el dojo que le enseñó a un asesino

Kenshin cogió su sakabatou (espada de filo invertido) del suelo, para luego levantarse y ponerse la misma en la cintura. Su rostro expresaba seriedad.

– Vayamos por Kenji, y luego le ayudaré con ese tal 'Battousai'

– Sí…–Afirmó–

Kaoru se alistó lo más rápido que pudo, para salir con Kenshin rumbo al templo abandonado.

**Templo Shinto abandonado, Tokio.**

– ¡Desátenme esta porquería!–Kenji se zafaba como podía de la cuerda que tenía sujeto su cuerpo en vano– ¡Maldición!

– ¡Cállate niño!–Gritó otro de los hombres de Gohei llamado Len– Me desesperas con tus gritos ¡Pareces muchachita!

– ¡¿Muchachita?! –Kenji mostró un rostro altamente (y cómicamente) furioso– ¡Muchachita sus calzones!

– Ha sabido responder bien el mocoso –Hoshinosuke rió– excelente

– Le hubiéramos amordazado –Opinó–Mis oídos tendrían paz

– Da igual, pequeño –le habló fríamente Fudo – Con gritos no vas a solucionar nada, pero si lo quieres seguir haciendo…

– ¡No! –Vociferó Len–Ya no quiero oírlo, más bien ¡cállalo! Antes de que… –desenfundó su espada y botó la vaina en el suelo– ya no tenga que ser estorbo en este planeta

– ¡Inténtalo! A ver si te atreves ¡Cara cuadrada! – Kenji le sacó la lengua

– ¡Ya me tienes harto! –Len se abalanzó hacia Kenji– ¡A ver si con esto aprendes!

– ¡Len, no! –Hoshinosuke intentó detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde– Violencia no…

Len cortó justamente en la soga en la que Kenji estaba amarrado, ahora era libre. Cogió la vaina de la espada del malhechor que estaba en el suelo, y lo golpeó ágilmente en la cara, dejándolo temporalmente inconsciente.

Corrió hasta la salida, pero justo allí, Fudo lo había atrapado.

– ¡Suéltame!–Kenji trataba de liberarse sin éxito – ¡Vamos!

"¡Es endemoniadamente fuerte!" Pensó Kenji, pero la pelea de liberación se detuvo con la llegada de alguien quien subía por las escaleras del templo. Aquel sujeto era…

– ¡Señor Kenshin! –Exclamó – ¡Está usted bien!

– ¿Te has preocupado? Lo siento…–Sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se pusieron muy serios, al punto de que se tornaron de un violeta metálico– Suelten al niño inmediatamente, si no quieren salir heridos…

– ¿Tú y cuántos más?–Salió Len, sangrando por las narices.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo y Gohei? –Surgió Kaoru detrás de Kenshin– Más vale que nos los digan, sino…

– ¡Madre! –Kenji volvió a exclamar.

– ¡Kenji! – Kaoru se puso contenta al ver que estaba con bien.

– Parece que me han estado buscando– 'Battousai' avanzó hacia ellos (con su máscara puesta) – Sean bienvenidos…

– ¡Battousai el asesino! –Kaoru se sorprendió, arqueando una ceja – ¿qué haces aquí?

El aludido se quitó la máscara y Kaoru se sorprendió más, abriendo los ojos hasta no poder.

– Cuanto tiempo Kaoru, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿veinte años? –Soltó una risa burlona– He estado cerca de ti todo este tiempo

– ¡Gohei!

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Aaaah! no me maten, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero, entiendan a la autora que estaba enfermita y no tenía ni cerebro de como corregir, y de paso aproveché en estar sola (mi prima se fue de viaje, por lo que no tengo que compartir la pc hasta mañana XD ) **  
**

Buano, les digo lo que siempre he venido diciendo; si les gustó ¡Comenten! y si no ¡También! y si más o menos ¡Con más razón! pero si ofender he, que autora estar sensible (no, no me ha cogido lo imprevisto pero igual) a ver que se le puede hacer para reparar o corregir. Y si tengo problemas de narración, tíldes, signos de puntuación y exclamación etc... también me avisan, así sea por mensaje privado o por los comentarios :D

¿Se acuerdan que dije que los personajes no eran míos sino de Nobuhiro? Pos, los malhechores si son míos e_e ni que los fuera a regalar como juguetes de navidad ni palitos en feria (¿?)

Nos vemos al próximo capítulo Ja-ne x3

Posdata: ¡La jornada de subir fics se hace más complicada por el regreso a clases! TT_TT


	4. La pelea comienza

¡Hola, de nuevo yo! ¿verdad que no pasó mucho desde el último capítulo? ¿verdad? Lo que sucede es que mañana entro a clases *sollozos incontrolables* y quise ponerme al día lo más que pude pero no lo logré, por el simple hecho de que toda esta semana he estado atareada con esto de los uniformes, útiles y así... rueguen a Kami-sama de que pueda subir más capítulos u_u

Nota: Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen al mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki (excepto los malhechores, esos son míos)

* * *

– Vaya, me reconoces después de todo este tiempo ¿eh?

– Tú…–Masculló entre dientes, furiosa– ¡Devuélveme a mí hijo!

– ¿Me vas a vender tu dojo? – Se le formó una sonrisa burlona hacia Kaoru.

Kaoru, enfadada, sólo alcanzó a apretar los puños con fuerza. Debía decidir correctamente, aunque sabe perfectamente que la vida de su hijo vale más que otra cosa. Bajó la mirada, soltando sus puños mientras asentía levemente.

– Yo…

– ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! –Le interrumpió Kenji– No vas a cumplir tu sueño si lo vendes

Gohei miró al menor furioso y Kaoru atónita ¿acaso Kenji quería decir que…?

– Kenji…–Susurró estupefacta-

– Siempre has querido…– Se intentaba zafar sin éxito– que el dojo tuviese muchos estudiantes, como cuando era pequeña ¿verdad?

– Pero…pero…–Repetía esas palabras Kaoru – ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! –estaba al borde de las lágrimas– No voy a dejar que mueras

Kenji le sonrió.

– No voy a ser ningún impedimento…–bajó la cabeza– si lo vendes, no me lo perdonaría por estúpido y arrogante…

De pronto, una ráfaga pelirroja pasó cerca de Kenji, derribando al que lo tenía sujetado quedando libre. El muchacho se volteó para ver que era;resultó ser Kenshin, quien este mismo le sonreía.

– ¡Señor Kenshin! – Se sorprendió pero de repente, recibió un bokken en sus manos– ¿Huh?

– Eres valiente… –Le alagó sonriendo– quisiste sacrificar tu vida para que la señorita Kaoru reconstruyese el dojo, cualquiera rogaría por su vida

– Gracias…–Kenji por primera vez, le logró sonreír– señor…

Kenshin se acercó hacia él para acariciarle la cabeza; el menor lo miró. La mirada que le proporcionaba aquel vagabundo era cálida.

– Yo no quiero que maten a mi hijo… –Kaoru avanzó hacia Gohei con mirada decidida– pero tampoco quiero vender el dojo, si tanto quieres este dojo ¡pelea por el! –Se puso en posición de guardia con ayuda de su bokken– ¡Vamos!

– Bien, si tanto insistes –le sonrió– ¡al ataque!

Una ganga de malhechores, salieron desde el tejado del templo.

– ¿Qué? ¡eso es trampa! –reclamó Kenji– ¡no es justo!

– Nada en la vida es justo–se justificó– ¡a ella!

Todos ellos, se abalanzaron hacia ella, pero tan pronto fueron tras ella, inmediatamente salieron volando.

– Tal como Kaoru-dono dijo…–Kenshin enfundó la sakabatou, el los había atacado– que usted mismo pelee por el dojo, no sus hombres

– ¡Si! No sea cobarde señor–Kenji protestó, poniéndose en posición de guardia, quien también atacó a la banda de malhechores– pelee

– Kenshin…–Kaoru lo miró y luego a Kenji– Kenji…

Gohei se enfureció de sobremanera, se encargaría de ellos para luego obtener ese dojo, lo convertiría en una casa de apuestas, eso es lo que todo el mundo quiere ahora ¿verdad?

– ¡Ataquen! –les ordenó.

La pila de hombres, volvieron a acercarse rapidamente hacia Kaoru por motivos no tan buenos.

– ¡Sí! ¡vayamos! –Un hombre delgado y de no tan buen aspecto, se adelantó-

Pero un golpe con el bokken, resonó en toda su cabeza, desmayándole.

– ¡ay mamita!

– Si quieren atacarla… ¡será sobre mí! –Kenji les advirtió a los otros que se acercaban, poniéndose en posición de guardia-

– No…–negó Kenshin, poniéndose a su lado– será sobre nosotros

Kenji lo miró y le sonrió. Hizo mal al juzgarlo.

– Chicos…–Musitó Kaoru, sonriendo–muchas gracias

Ambos pelirrojos se enfrentaron a los malhechores; la mayoría de ellos eran débiles, algunos aceptables, pero el punto para ellos, era muy fácil vencerlos y así lo estaban haciendo.

– Bien…– Kaoru ahora estaba en una posición de ataque– ¡luchemos!

– No me dejas otra alternativa –Gohei desenfundó su espada –chiquilla…

Gohei se dignó a atacarla, pero ella logra esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de ambos pelirrojos, logran derribar a la mayoría, pero eso no quiere decir que faltan pocos.

– ¡Señor Kenshin! –Kenji lo llamó–em… ¡tengo que decirle algo!–aún seguía peleando-

– ¡Dime! –Kenshin también se encontraba luchando-

– ¡Lo siento!

– ¿Oro?

– ¡Lo juzgué mal! Creí que usted quería…–de repente, un hombre lo ahorcaba de frente– robarle la confianza a mi madre, aprovecharse de ella, hacerle daño y en fin…– le dio un cabezazo a su agresor, dejándole en el suelo– entre otras cosas ¿me disculpa?

Kenshin se sorprendió de las palabras del joven, no se creía capaz de perdonar ni ser perdonado, porque era un vagabundo y también un…

– No tiene nada de que disculparse conmigo –Kenshin se encargó de derrotar a un malhechor que estaba detrás de Kenji –después de todo, es su punto de vista ¿no es así? –le sonrió-

– ¿Amigos? –le extendió la mano-

– Claro…–sonrió, mientras le estrechaba la mano-

– ¡Ah!–Kaoru gimió de dolor, mientras se sujetaba su brazo herido–no…–masculló entre dientes– ¡no me voy a rendir!

– ¿Ah si? –su enemigo le sonrió divertido, mientras le hacía un leve corte en la mejilla-

Kaoru retrocedió y retrocedió, hasta quedar arrimada a un árbol cercano. De pronto, unas cuerdas transparentes la amarraron desde las ramas. Alzó la vista y vio que era un hombre manejándolos.

– Tú…–posó su mirada hacia Gohei, quien se iba acercando hacia ella– ¡nunca tendrás mi dojo!

Se trató de soltar, pero resultó que las cuerdas se incrustaban en su piel y le cortaban, provocando que la sangre manchara su ropa, y el suelo también.

– Tenga cuidado…–El hombre de las cuerdas le habló y le sonrió–podría herirse gravemente

Su agresor se acercó corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a darle el golpe final cuando, metros antes, le bloqueó el ataque.

Esa persona era…

– ¡Kenji! –exclamó alarmada.

El bokken se rompió por el contacto de la Katana; en las manos de Kenji, sólo estaba la mínima parte de su arma.

– Te acabaré –jadeó– ¡por mamá!

– ¿Cómo lo harás?–le preguntó Gohei burlonamente– quisiera saber como le harás con tu juguete destruido

– ¡Haa! – gritó, acercándose rápidamente hacia él

Gohei estaba listo para atacarlo pero, para su sorpresa, el muchacho se había agachado. Kenshin no entendía hasta donde quería llegar Kenji.

– Kamiya Kashin Ryu: ¡Tsuka no Gedan, Hiza Hishigi!

Extendió su bokken horizontalmente, para luego golpearlo fuertemente en toda la rodilla (rótula, para ser más exactos), provocando que su oponente gritara de dolor y se le cayese la espada. La parte restante del bokken se partió en dos.

Su oponente quedó arrodillado, al igual que Kenji que este mismo se encontraba jadeando del cansancio.

– Lo venció…–Kaoru miró a Kenji estupefacta, aunque ella se encontrara a sus espaldas– y usó esa técnica…

Su contrincante vio a Kenji vulnerable; se encontraba con la mirada gacha y jadeando. Aprovechó esto para levantarse con lo que podía y apuñalarle con una daga, pero Kenshin se lo había impedido.

– ¡Kenshin!

– El estilo de Battousai el destajador nunca fue el Kamiya Kashin –la mirada de Kenshin se tornó muy seria– Su estilo es el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, técnica que derriba a los contrincantes en fracción de segundos

– Entonces…–Kenji pudo entenderlo– entonces…usted es, usted es…

– El verdadero destajador…–completó Kaoru–Kenshin es el verdadero Battousai…

– Maldición –farfulló Gohei, cayendo nuevamente de rodillas-

– ¿Qué dijo que era? –uno de los bandidos recobró el sentido.

– Dijo que era el destajador –le contestó otro de los bandidos-

Y así sucesivamente, hasta que todos quedaron conscientes.

– ¿Qué era quién?

– Ay no, es el destajador

– ¡Vayámonos!

Todos los malhechores planeaban irse, pero los policías los detuvieron.

– Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte –negó uno de los policías

– Quedan arrestados

Todos los malandrines, incluyendo Gohei, habían sido arrestados por la policía, llevándolos a sus respectivos calabozos.

Kaoru logró liberarse de las sogas que la detenían y todos fueron hacia el dojo Kamiya.

– No puedo creer que sea Battousai el destajador–comentó Kaoru, siendo vendada por Megumi-

– Lo lamento mucho–sonrió–no quería decirlo porque se asustaría

– Vaya…–alcanzó a decir Kenji-

– Lo veo y no lo creo–opinó Megumi– ¿este sujeto tan mono, sería el legendario destajador?

– Megumi, ten cuidado con lo que dices–un tic en el ojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Kaoru-

Megumi ha sido médico de la familia hace dos años, después de que el doctor Genzai se tomara un descanso (actualmente se encarga de su clínica). Tiene veintidós años y su personalidad es algo… ¿abierta?

– ¿A poco no es así? –rió– o… ¿acaso te gusta?

– ¿Oro?

– Así son todos los días –Kenji opinó la escena- siempre pelean...

– ¡Megumi! –vociferó Kaoru con las mejillas sonrojadas-

– ¡Acerté!

* * *

**Notas de autora: ** Y hasta aquí el... cuarto capítulo (había perdido la cuenta por unos instantes) No me maten con este capítulo, no soy buena para las peleas, no tengo tanta creatividad para las peleas (aunque me encanten). Aquí ya vemos que todos comen perdices, bueno...prácticamente porque Gohei...Gohei... bueno, el no XD

Y espero que les haya agradado este capítulo. Si les gusto, no les gusto, mas o menos, nada, me quieren, me odian, me miman... ¡comenten! ¡dejen reviews! que no les cuesta nada :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Ja-ne

Posdata: ¡Mañana clases! ¡Nooooooo! *llorando*


	5. La familia crece y el amor también

¡Hola! aquí vengo yo a saldar cuenta pendiente... acá... ¡el capítulo cinco! Realmente lo estoy haciendo rápido, debido a que ya entré en jornada de clases después de cuatro meses pero por desgracia hoy comenzó el primer día u_u (subconsciente: alégrate que no comenzaste como los otros que era el 2) gracias subconsciencia, siempre llevándome la contraria e_eu

Aparte de que este fic está llegando a su fin, creo que lo echaré de menos pero creo que después de esto comenzaré nomás con las viñetas o los one-shots como antes n_n

Nota: Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen al mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki

Pd: Perdón si por lo largo del capítulo la narración no es convincente, pero no sabía como explicar bien. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo mejoro

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se solucionó el problema de 'Battousai'; el dojo está a salvo y todos andan en paz (Kenshin logró quedarse en el dojo). En el transcurso de la misma, hicieron muchos amigos como:Myojin Yahiko, que era un ladronzuelo de apenas diez años, pero, con ayuda de ellos, lo ha dejado (actualmente, también se hospeda en el dojo). Sagara Sanosuke formaba parte de los Sekihoutai y luchador callejero, que quería luchar contra Kenshin por ser de los Ishin shishi y eso también aplicaba por ser el legendario destajador, pero han logrado superar sus diferencias entablando amistad.

También están los oniwuabanshu; Kenshin los conoció cuando tuvo que pelear contra un terrorista llamado "Makoto Shishio", en Kioto.

– Bien ¡la comida ya está lista! –anunció Kaoru con una gran sonrisa-

Su felicidad se debía a que ella preparó la comida. Como invitados estaban Misao y Sanosuke (nah, Sano tiene pase gratuito en el dojo). Cada uno cogió su cuenco con comida y palillos.

– ¡Buen provecho! –Exclamaron antes de comer-

– Es la primera vez que pruebo la comida de mi mamá, siempre la preparaba Tae o Kenshin –comentó Kenji– no importa ¡ha de saber muy bien! –se mandó un bocado a la boca (que optimista)

– A ver que sabe, como dice Kenji, ha de estar exquisito –opinó Misao con una sonrisa, también haciendo lo mismo que el joven-

Todos imitaron la acción de Kenji, pero, de pronto, todo el ambiente se puso muy callado, todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos con los palillos en la boca, se notaban unas rayas moradas en sus rostros y… ¡ni que se diga de la expresión en sus caras!

– Es…es…–trató de decir Kenji– l-lo mas delicioso q-que h-he probado

– ¡La comida de la señorita Kaoru sabe genial! –Kenshin exclamó lo primero bonito que se le haya venido a la mente; estaba a punto de llorar mientras forzosamente sonreía-

– ¡Está muy rico! –Misao fingió una sonrisa mientras que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro-

– Está horrible…–susurró Yahiko– ¿cómo pueden decir eso?

Misao lo codeó en el estómago, en señal de que no dijese nada por su bien.

– Está salado –opinó Sanosuke (con la voz suficientemente alta como para que ogra Kaoru lo escuchase)

Kaoru lo miró furtivamente, mientras que los demás le hacían gestos queriendo decir que ya no meta la pata.

– Y amargo –siguió– claro, sin ofender Jou-chan…– miró a Kaoru– ¿Jou-chan?

– No, no, no –dijeron Kenshin, Misao y Kenji –no, no… no

Finalmente, dejaron de hacer gestos para luego estrellar sus manos en sus frentes ante la presencia altamente enojada de Kaoru, quien tenía varias venas palpitantes en la sien, y sin mencionar la cara espantosa.

Kaoru gritando en 3…2…1…

– ¡Sanosuke!–gritó, portando su bokken en manos-

– ¡Ah! –vociferó espantado-

Sanosuke se echó a correr, seguida de Kaoru, que anhelaba desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. El resto se dignó a comer rápido para alejarse e ir por el patio trasero.

– Vaya…eso estuvo cerca, no sabía que Kaoru lanzaría todo a su alcance –Misao jadeó un poco– ¿así se comporta?

– Ejem… digamos que si n_nu –respondió Kenji–cuando se enoja, suele ponerse de esa manera

– Pero eso no quita que Kaoru- dono sea bonita –Kenshin sonrió-

– ¡Claro que mi madre es así! –Kenji lo apoyó, pero luego reaccionó a las palabras de Kenshin– ¿qué dijiste? ¿acaso tratas de insinuarle a mí…? –arqueó la ceja-

Kenji le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

En el fondo, le gustaría que Kenshin y Kaoru quedasen juntos pero… sus celos negaban toda oportunidad.

– ¿Oro? –Kenshin analizó sus anteriores palabras– ¡por supuesto que no! Kaoru dono es muy linda y no merece a alguien como yo… ¿oro?

Momentos después, Kenshin se encontraba golpeándose en la cabeza contra el pilar de madera repitiéndose: "¿Por qué digo esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

– Supongo que la comida de Kaoru lo hace delirar…–suponía Misao–bueno, es de suponerse, como la comida que hizo sabe mal…

Hablando de la reina de Roma, Kaoru se encontraba a sus espaldas, con una cara… ¡espantosísima! Mientras que Kenji, le hacía mímicas a Misao que su madrecita estaba detrás de ella, pero para su desgracia no lograba captar su atención.

– Era de saberse…–prosiguió, pero cuando terminó, le hizo caso a los gestos de su amigo y volteó hacia atrás – ¡Ka-ka-kaoru! Que sorpresa –rió nerviosamente-

– ¿Qué mi comida qué Misao? –la voz de Kaoru sonaba de ultratumba – ¿quieres terminar como Sanosuke?

– ¡No! ¡Kenji sálvame! –Misao salió corriendo, prácticamente por su vida – es asunto de vida o muerte

– ¡Ahí voy Misao! –Kenji estaba dispuesto a ayudarla-

De hecho lo hizo pero no se esperaba esto…

– ¡Kenji! Tu también pagas –Vociferó Kaoru-

– ¡Pero mami! –se excusó– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a su hijito querido y único?

– ¡Calla y corre! –Su bokken amenazaba en golpearlos-

– ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin! –Exclamaron ambos, corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos– ¡Sálvenos!

Ambos corrían por su salud por todo el patio del dojo, mientras que Kaoru, se empeñaba en atraparlos claro, con su gran ayudante ¡el señor bokken!

Kenshin los miraba como iban siendo perseguidos…

¿Estaría dispuesto en ayudar a estas pobres almas en condena? ¿A estos pobres corderitos a punto de ser brutalmente sacrificados? …

Nah

– No me quiero arriesgar chicos–negó con una sonrisa mientras gotas en la sien resbalaban detrás de su cabeza– lo siento

Se esperaba una reacción positiva en ambos, como un "te comprendo" o un "te entiendo" pero…

– ¡Traidor! ¡Te vendrá el Karma!

Al ruonin le bajaron gotas de sudor estilo anime detrás de la cabeza. Sanosuke apareció en escena, vendado en la frente, brazos y uno que otro diente roto.

– Elegiste bien amigo– Sanosuke lo golpeó levemente en su espalda– enfrentarse a demonio Jou-chan, no es bueno para el alma.

– Mientras Kaoru persigue a Kenji y Misao, yo diré mi verdad: La comida de Kaoru es fea, tan fea, que tanto como dueña y plato harían competencia –confesó Yahiko riendo, pero recordó las palabras de Sano– ¿Qué cocha dijo?

– ¡Yahiko!

– Hora de…–Yahiko preparaba sus piernas para lo próximo que se avecindaba – ¡Correr!

Yahiko ahora era el nuevo integrante de "corre que te pillan" protagonizado por: Sanosuke, Misao y Kenji; aunque Sanosuke ya está retirado, tal parece que Yahiko parece ser su reemplazo.

– Felicidades Yahiko –Felicitó Misao– ¡bienvenido al club!

– ¿Cuál club? –arqueó la ceja-

– Del "corre que te pillan" –respondió Kenji– club en la cual se disolverá cuando nos hayan hecho sancocho a todos – se puso a llorar cómicamente-

– ¡Noo! –se lamentaron los tres– ¡mundo cruel!

– Yahiko serás bruto –habló Sano– podrías haber sido el sobreviviente menor

– ¿Sí? –Yahiko volvió a arquear levemente la ceja– es decir…¡sí! Y yo lo desperdicié como un zoquete

– Al menos se da cuenta de lo que es…¡Kenji! Tu hubieses sido el sobreviviente medio–sugirió Sanosuke– la que estaría en todo este caldero sería itachi (comadreja)

Unas kunais rozaron rápidamente cerca de la mejilla de Sanosuke.

– ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! ¡estúpido el momento en el que me pediste ayuda! –se quejó Kenji-

– Me las voy a cobrar cuando me libre de esta–Amenazó Misao y luego desvió su mirada hacia Kenji– ¡¿mi culpa?! Tú fuiste el torpe que SE OFRECIÓ a ayudarme ¡te la aguantas!

– Esperen a que les ponga las manos encima ¡trío de chiflados! –exclamó Kaoru híper mega enojada-

La luna anunciaba su larga estadía en la noche, mientras que las estrellas la acompañaban, dando un hermoso aspecto al cielo.

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en el porche del dojo, mientras que Kenshin se encontraba a su lado, sentado también. Parece que admiraba el rostro de la kendoka levemente enojada.

– Que desconsiderados…–comenzó– ¿realmente mi comida sabe feo?–miró a Kenshin– ¿Kenshin?

– Em… ¿cómo le digo? –se rascaba levemente la cabeza– ¿la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?

– La verdad

– ¿La verdad?–preguntó Kenshin– la verdad a veces duele…

Kenshin dijo su respuesta y, momentos después, un certero y sonoro golpe se escuchó en todo el dojo.

– Como sus golpes también –la víctima tenía ojos en espiral- ¡oro!

– Se lo merecía –susurraron enojados Kenji, Misao y Yahiko escondidos viendo la escena. Todos con sus respectivos chichones-

– ¿Realmente sí? –Kaoru gimoteó graciosamente– esa respuesta de ti sonó muy cruel, incluso mucho peor que la de Yahiko, Misao y Sanosuke juntos…

– Lo siento de verdad –sonrió nerviosamente-

– Kenshin…– Kaoru de repente bajó la cabeza-

– ¡No! Lo siento si la ofendí, enserio…

El ambiente entre ambos quedó en silencio. Los otros tres espectadores esperaban ansiosos, alguna reacción de ellos (Sano no estaba debido a que fue a apostar)

– Yo…–musitó algo seria Kaoru– Yo…no quiero ser más tu amiga…

– ¿Qué?– preguntaron incrédulos los espectadores-

– ¿Oro?

– No lo quiero porque…porque– Kaoru arrugaba levemente la tela de su kimono– tu…tu me gustas, Kenshin

– Kaoru-dono…

Tanto como Kenji, Misao y Yahiko, abrieron las bocas hasta llegar al suelo.

– Bueno…–Kaoru bajó un poco más la cabeza– eso sentía al principio, que simplemente me gustabas, pero con el tiempo… se hizo más fuerte y comencé a amarte

– ¿Me ama a pesar de mi pasado?–le preguntó sorprendido-

– Sí…

– ¿A pesar de ser un asesino, que haya arrebatado muchas vidas sin piedad?

– Ya no eres un asesino, Kenshin– lo miró, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, volvió a bajarla– no me importa tu pasado…

– ¿A pesar de haber entrado anteriormente a una mujer en mi vida?

– … sí…

Todos ya sabían la anterior historia entre Kenshin, no, Battousai y Tomoe; en ese momento, Kaoru creyó que ya no tenía oportunidad de estar con él, porque nunca olvidaría a su amada Tomoe. Sentía celos, muchos celos hacia Tomoe pero… ahora estaba aquí, intentando que al menos le correspondiese.

– Ma…má –musitó Kenji– acaso… ¿acaso…?

– Kaoru-chan se va a arriesgar–susurró Misao-

– Kaoru-dono… Sesha…sesha quiere confesarle algo– Kenshin también bajó la cabeza– sesha también le ama pero, sesha se siente tan sucio, tan impuro de tener a alguien como usted en su vida, por eso, nunca le dijo nada

– Kenshin…–Kenji se sorprendió ante la declaración, pero luego sonrió-

Kaoru, conmovida, se atrevió a besarle, sorprendiéndole mucho al rônin y por lo tanto, a los espectadores también.

– Sé por todo lo que has pasado…–Kaoru lo abrazó– Comprendo tu sufrimiento y frustración que has pasado hasta ahora; no puedo sentir exactamente lo mismo que tu pero… vamos a superar esto juntos –lo miró a los ojos algo sonrojada– ¿verdad?

– ¡Dile que sí! –Kenji salió de su escondite– ¡acéptala! Ella se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, y apuesto a que tu has de sentir lo mismo

– ¡Oro! ¡Kenji! –exclamó Kenshin– Pero…

– La llegas a rechazar, Himura…–Misao hizo lo mismo mientras tronaba sus puños– ¡tendrás que despedirte de tu alma!

– ¡Chicos! –Kaoru exclamó con las mejillas sonrojadas–no pueden obligarlo a…

– Acepto…– Kenshin la interrumpió– acepto tener a la señorita Kaoru en mi vida

– Kenshin…–Kaoru aún mantenía sus mejillas sonrojadas– no tenías que…

Un beso de parte de Kenshin la interrumpió ahora. Kenji, Misao y Yahiko festejaban alegremente.

– ¿Para cuando la boda?– Preguntó Misao con una sonrisa-

– ¡Misao! –volvió a exclamar Kaoru-

– Apuesto que mamá se vería linda con su traje de novia–sonrió Kenji-

– ¡Kenji!

– Ojalá que hasta esa época, la busu aprenda a cocinar– se burló Yahiko– sino… ¡pobre Kenshin!

– ¡Yahiko! –Kaoru le lanzó una piedra enviándolo al suelo– y ojalá, tu lengua no sea más grande que tu cerebro ¡nunca aprendes!

– Mamá…miren, tengo estrellitas en las manos –deliró Yahiko en el suelo-

– Miren, que idiota –Misao miró a Yahiko y luego sonrió ante la nueva pareja– Ahora Kaoru sería… Himura Kaoru

– ¡Misao basta! –Kaoru tenía las mejillas rojas hasta no poder-

– Le queda muy bien –opinó Kenji-

– ¡Kenji!

– Y tú serías… ¡Himura Kenji! ¿cuántos hijos tendrán? No querrán dejar a Kenji jugar solito ¿o sí?

– Misao… –Kenshin se sonrojó-

– ¡Estás rebasando los límites, Makimachi Misao!

– Bien, me callo

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Y aquí el quinto capítulo queridos lectores, me cabe mencionar que me inspiré en este capítulo cuando tenía hambre y eran como las 1:00am (¿qué? tenía graves problemas de insomnio XD ...y siempre me salen con tramas humorísticos cuando tengo hambre ._. )

Sé que el capítulo me salió un poco extraño, y la narración estaba practicamente del asco (o tal vez deba ser de que mis ánimos hoy no hayan sido tan buenos)

Ya saben lo típico que digo antes de terminar, porfavor manden reviews que me dejan con la intriga de seguirlo o no (subconsciente: aunque de ley tienes que hacerlo por que estamos a un capítulo de acabar el fic. No serías tan despiadada como para dejarlo así... ¿verdad? ¿verdad?) quien sabe, nada se sabe ni cuando me vaya a dar el cuarto de hora y renuncie O:) (sub: no estarás hablando enserio) Naaaaah, como voy a hacer eso XD**  
**

Y con esto me despido y nos vemos el próximo capítulo Ja-ne.

Pd: ¡Voy a morir en este año lectivo! TTOTT


	6. Y así tres años después

¡Hola! y aquí nos vemos después de siglos y siglos y más siglos, no pude actualizar rápido debido al constante "estudio" (trabajo, a eso no se le puede llamar estudio) del colegio. Sin más el último capítulo de este fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten y... lo lean n-n

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto una que va a aparecer por ahí) . Le pertenecen al mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

En Japón, en especial Tokio, se presenciaba una calurosa época de verano. Kenshin y Kaoru se habían casado hace dos años, y ahora ya tienen una nueva integrante en la familia, era una pequeña de siete meses.

Yahiko ya había aprendido todas las técnicas del estilo Kamiya Kashin eficazmente y ahora trabaja en el Akabeko, un restaurante de carnes muy popular en Tokio. Actualmente, tiene una novia llamada Tsubame y hace lo posible para impresionarla día a día.

Sanosuke, sigue apostando como gran ejemplo de la vagancia. Últimamente, había estado visitando la clínica en la cual trabaja Megumi, debido a su mano herida (estaba sana, pero volvió a pelear y así está como está). Megumi lo regaña constantemente por ese motivo.

– ¡Hermana!– Llamaba Kenji en un vano intento de encontrar a su hermana menor– ¿dónde estás? Me van a matar si se enteran que te volví a perder –comienza a llorar cómicamente– todo por culpa de Misao diciéndole que sería una gran ninja como ella haciendo eso

– ¿A quién buscas?–Yahiko recién había ingresado, y arqueó levemente la ceja al ver el casi ataque epiléptico que estaba a punto de sufrir su amigo-

– ¿De casualidad no habrás visto a una niña de siete meses deambulando por aquí? –preguntó, haciendo un ademán con las manos sobre la "estatura" que tendría su hermana-

– No me digas que se volvió a perder –rió– eres un mal niñero, a que se entere la busu, te comerá vivo

– ¡Sí! Soy una vergüenza –un aura oscura se formó alrededor del "protector"

– Venga, no te pongas así– le intentó animar– de seguro la vas a encontrar

– ¡Es cierto! –el aura de oscuridad desapareció– no hay que ser negativo

– Con Kaoru o sin Kaoru que se entere, pero lo harás

Yahiko… eso no debiste haber dicho… no debiste.

Un aura de total oscuridad rodeó todo el espacio entre los dos.

– Gracias por los ánimos…Yahiko– una voz sombría y de total desilusión, sonó en Kenji-

La había regado, y eso se notaba por el ánimo que tenía su amigo. Lo va a liberar de esa pésima aura pero… ¿cómo le hará?

– ¿Qué tal si yo entretengo a la busu mientras tu la buscas?– propuso Yahiko con una sonrisa nerviosa-

– ¿En serio? –sus ojos se iluminaron mientras sonreía ampliamente– ¿harías esto por la desgracia humana?

– Si, todo por la desgracia humana –repitió con tono cansado, mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza-

– ¡Gracias Yahiko!– lo abrazó fuertemente– no sé que haría sin ti

– Lo sé, todos me aman– sonrió y luego se sintió incómodo– ya déjate de cariñito, es muy raro

"Después de todo, la actitud de Kenji es idéntica a la de Kaoru" Pensó Yahiko mientras ingresaba a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban Kenshin y Kaoru tomando té.

– Vaya alma en pena… –abrió la puerta deslizante, sin medir sus palabras ante Kaoru– Si la busu se llegase a enterar de que la volvió a perder, estaría frito

– ¡¿Qué Kenji qué?!– una cara furiosamente horrenda, formó el rostro de Kaoru.

Yahiko quedó con ojos de platos mientras se tapaba la boca. Lo primero que dijo, y lo primero que hace.

– Que Kenji…que Kenji…–buscaba una excusa-

– Oro…–musitó Kenshin-

Para Kenshin, esta situación se volvía cómica, al contrario de Kaoru. Kenji vale madres si lo pescaba en las mismas.

– Ya se las verá conmigo cuando…–Kaoru iba totalmente furiosa a abrir la puerta deslizante-

Pero Yahiko la detiene por delante.

– ¡No! Fue sin querer queriendo, está siendo impulsiva–Yahiko hacía un gran esfuerzo por detenerla, aunque se lo iban llevando por delante-

– Siempre hace lo mismo, nunca aprende ¡ya tiene quince años!

– Bueno pero no se enoje–se notaba que Kaoru era fuerte, debido a que ya lo estaba arrastrando prácticamente– ¡Kenshin, ayúdame!

– Kaoru…creo que debería calmarse –Kenshin sonrió tocando por detrás, los hombros de su esposa-

– ¿Qué me calme? –preguntó con una voz calmada– ¡¿Qué me calme?! –ahora con una voz más furiosa– ¡Que calma ni que ocho cuartos! –le dió un puñetazo en la quijada a Kenshin-

– ¡Oroo! –cayó graciosamente al suelo (digamos como condorito)-

– ¡Me va a oír! –abrió la puerta deslizante– ¿huh?

Observaron a una chica que estaba en la entrada del dojo con un bebé, mientras que Kenji iba a verla. Kaoru se detuvo y suspiró.

– Se salva por esta…

Kenshin que ya había recobrado el conocimiento y Yahiko, suspiraron aliviados.

– Ah que alivio –suspiró Yahiko-

"Vaya, si Kenji se enteraba que abrí mi bocota por error… ¡Estuviera bajo tres metros! " Pensó Yahiko aterrorizado. Gracias a Kami que no sucedió eso.

– Vi a esta dulce criaturita a punto de cruzar la calle–habló la chica– y me preguntaba si era tu hermana quien se había vuelto a perder

Las mejillas de Kenji automáticamente, se tiñeron de rojo al ver a la muchacha.

– S-si c-claro –la cargó tímidamente, mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente– muchas gracias…–miró a su hermana– ¿por qué te andas perdiendo todo el tiempo?

– ¡Helmanu! ¡Helmanu! –rió la menor, halándole los cachetes-

"Creo que aún no me entiende" pensó Kenji, mientras miraba a su hermana. Siempre anda causándole problemas, pero bueno, de todos modos… la quiere mucho.

– Cierto… Chizuru chan –la nombró, captando la atención de la aludida– ¿t-tu crees que…?

– ¿Sí?–las mejillas de la aludida, se pusieron rojas-

– Me preguntaba si… ¿a-aceptarías salir conmigo?

– ¿Eh? –se sonrojó de sobremanera, mientras sonreía–claro, cuando tu quieras… Kenji kun

– Q-que bien –reía nerviosamente-

– ¡Chizu! ¡Chizu! –la pequeña le llamó– a mi helmanu le gushtas, le gushtas

– ¿E-enserio? – su rostro estaba totalmente rojo-

– ¡Que ocurrencias! –exclamó, viendo a la menor con las mejillas totalmente rojas– ¿sabes? Aunque causes la mayoría de problemas, te quiero mucho

Mientras tanto, Kaoru, Kenshin y Yahiko se encontraban viendo la escena, conmovidos.

– Aquí hay cupído encerrado–Yahiko rió-

– Parece que sí –Kenshin sonrió-

– Mi hijo…–Kaoru posó su vista hacia el cielo, dubitativa– ¿enamorado?

Al tanto con los tortolos, digo… con nuestros jóvenes melcochosos…bah, saben a lo que me refiero.

– Yu quililte mucho –la pequeña rió– Chizu tamen ¿meldad?

– ¿Uh? –sonrió– sí…

– Problemática… pero siempre mantienes la felicidad del dojo…

Hermana…

* * *

**Notas de autora: **...Sin comentarios .-.

¡Y este es el último capítulo de este fic! Lo vuelvo a repetir, lo siento por la demora de actualizarlo; yo diciendo que este año sería igual al anterior y mírenme... ni siquiera tengo tiempo para leerme un fic, medio logro hacer algo pero nada que ver x'D

Si les gustó ¡comenten! si no ¡también! si tengo una falla de narración ¡también! si me quieren lanzar un tomatazo, al ejercito nazi revivido, una bomba... mejor háganlo privado... prefiero morir sola con mi soledad xD okno

¡Nos vemos si es que hay otra oportunidad de subir algún fic! OuO ¡chao! ¡chao!

Pd: Sé que fuí algo aguada en este capítulo. Sé que fuí lo suficientemente aguada como para poner a Chizuru y también para no ponerle nombre a esta indefensa criatura de mis neuronas (¿?) pero...pero... nah, olvídenlo XD

Pd2: este capítulo lo hice pensando en una amiga, la cual lo creé como homenaje a ella n.n (que sentimentalista ¿no? ) ...Si ella está leyendo esto sólo me queda decir... "Ola k ase? leyendo el último capítulo de mi fic o k ase? :B " **  
**


End file.
